fall with me, fall for me
by Muffintine
Summary: [complete] Klaus frowns, leaning down, his own black wings stretching outwards, shuddering with his enraged concern. "Caroline," he says her name like a command, reaching forward to cradle her cheek in his hand. She flickers her gaze upwards. "My grace," she begins with a whisper, "it dims. And they notice."
1. one

**fall for me; fall with me**  
_part one_

* * *

Klaus' fingers are hot as they thread through the soft cascade of white feathers, rough and gentle all at once. He ghosts over the many ridged and out of place feathers, straightening them and patting them into place. As his hand moves downwards, the movement strong and sure, he feels the bone of her wings twitch in subdued pleasure. He smiles. "Quit moving, love," he says gently, fixing yet another stubborn, out of place feather.

Caroline looks up from beneath her long blonde curls. "Sorry," she murmurs. "It feels nice."

"You are quite rumpled, sweetheart. Your wings look as if no one has groomed them for days," he comments idly, sharp gaze fixed on her like a hawk. Grooming is considered a common curtsey amongst angels. They are always touching each other, fixing a feather here and there.

Her wings tense, withdrawing from his grasp in favor of covering her body protectively. Klaus frowns, leaning down, his own black wings stretching outwards, shuddering with his enraged concern. "Caroline," he says her name like a command, reaching forward to cradle her cheek in his hand.

She flickers her gaze upwards. "My grace," she begins with a whisper, "it dims. And they notice."

Klaus brings her trembling lips to his own hot mouth. As their lips touch a fire ignites within him and he deepens the touch, tongue swirling. She moans softly into his mouth, giving into him. Her own lithe fingers twitch upwards to nest within the thick fold of his black feathers. He hums in pleasure, pulling away. Her hands remain, flatting his feathers, grooming him with lethargic affection.

"They are jealous," he says, admiring her naked form.

She scoffs. "Hardly," she replies. Her gaze saddens. "Every time I touch you, the more faint my light becomes."

Klaus leans forward, resting his head in the curve of her neck. "You regret the loss of your innocence?"

She pauses, wrestling a particularly unruly feather into place. "No," she replies gently. "But my brother's and sister's sense it."

Klaus places soft butterfly kisses up her neck, stopping just at her ear. "Sense what, love?"

"That I will soon fall. That my grace will flee my body and I will become mortal; ruined by my love for Lucifer's son," she says, tone solemn; depressingly accepting.

"You will not become mortal," he promises darkly.

"No?"

"No, my darling angel." He smirks against her cheek before pulling back. "You will become my eternal sin. Come with me."

Caroline's eyes widen. "To hell?"

"No, not hell," he corrects. "That is no place for you. Earth, however…"

"An immortal angel cannot live on the mortal plane," she reminds, brows furrowing.

"No," he agrees, "but an immortal soul may."

She gasps. "No," she protests. "I will not remember you."

Klaus' gaze is soft. "I will make you remember."

And then he kisses her and she knows all will be well.


	2. two

**fall for me; fall with me**  
_part two_

* * *

The autumn air is warm, coating her skin in a lukewarm chill as she stands outside Mystic Coffee, awaiting her friend Elena's arrival. A soft notebook is clutched tightly to her chest as she waits, rocking back and forth on her heels. Minutes pass and with no sign of her friend, Caroline deigns to enter the coffee shop on her own. Choosing a cozy booth in the corner she sits, letting her notebook fall open in front of her. Absently, she begins to sketch. The pencil drags across the paper in angry strokes, the visage of large, beautiful black wings dancing across the paper. Caroline feels a deep seated want burning in her chest as she gazes at the two dimensional wings. She runs her index finger over the hard lines of the drawing and sighs longingly.

"Leave the frowning to less beautiful creatures, love," a decidedly male voice says from the seat opposite of her. Caroline looks up in alarm, but what she sees steals away her breath. The most beautiful man sits before her. His green eyes are bottomless and boring into her her with determination as his sinful lips twist upwards into a playful and knowing smirk. A mop of messy brown curls sits atop his head, somehow accenting his chiseled features perfectly. A rough stubble adorns his chin, flattering in its masculinity.

Words fail her. "I'm sorry," she begins, squinting, "do I _know_ you?"

The man smiles deviously and it really shouldn't make her heart flutter as it does. "Yes," he says, eyes pulling her in magnetically, "and no."

Caroline blinks and then frowns. "That's cryptic."

"Perhaps," he says, pushing a full glass of coffee in her direction. "Drink," he commands.

"You're a stranger," she challenges, "for all I know you slipped some smarmy date rape drug in there."

Something shifts in his eyes, a blackness curling up inside, coiling itself around his irises. "I would never harm you," he states; it sounds more like a old promise than a statement.

For some reason she cannot discern, she believes him. _Still_… She eyes the coffee skeptically. "Caroline," she says, reaching to pull the warm coffee closer. She doesn't drink it, not yet. "Caroline Forbes."

"I know," he replies, expression intense. "This is not the first time we have met."

Caroline blinks. "Um," she says slowly, eyes narrowing. "Look, buddy, you've got me confused with someone else."

He smirks. "I do not."

She glares. "I do _not_ know you."

He chuckles. "No, this version of you does not."

She eyes him incredulously. "You're not making any sense."

"No," he says, "I suppose I'm not."

Caroline sighs in frustration. "What is your name anyway? It's quite rude not to tell me. I introduced myself, after all," she pouts with a huff.

"Niklaus," he supplies, tone riveting. "Though you were always fond of calling me Klaus."

_Niklaus_. Something jolts within her. Giant, magnificent black wings come to mind before they flutter from her consciousness with a heart pulling flurry. She blinks, her vision blurring. "Klaus," she says aloud, her voice quivering.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asks, concern marring his voice for the first time.

"Yes," she manages, the headache intensifying. She looks up once more, but there is a black haze surrounding her companion. She blinks furiously and gasps audibly when large wings burst from his back, intense and so frighteningly beautiful."Klaus," she says with awe. "Klaus," she repeats, comprehension dawning on her with a slam of emotion. Memories rush over her in an emotional wave. She remembers it all. All the lifetimes. All of the caresses and soft spoken words. "_Klaus_."

He stands immediately, walking over to her. He dips down, lips ravishing hers right in the middle of the coffee shop with out a care. "Welcome back, love," he husks against her mouth.


End file.
